


Ключ

by llaudat



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/F, F/M, FB-2012, chastity devices, incest (implied), пояс верности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaudat/pseuds/llaudat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последнее приобретение Джулии оставило Лукрецию теряться в догадках – то было что-то странное и необычное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ключ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219675) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2012

Джулия Фарнезе питала слабость к странным, необычным вещицам. Корни этой слабости лежали в любопытстве, отсутствии предубеждений и достатке. Лукреция узнала об увлечении Джулии после возвращения в Рим, когда однажды ночью та показала кабинет редкостей, где хранила свои многочисленные сокровища. В тот момент Лукреция смутно чувствовала, что ее посвятили в тайну словно в награду за что-то, и ощущение усилилось, когда Джулия заговорщицки признала, что даже Родриго не имеет доступа к кабинету.

Так что сам по себе тайник вопросов не вызывал: Лукреция давно привыкла к искорке в глазах Джулии и нежному румянцу на щеках, когда в ее коллекции появлялся особенно интересный экземпляр.

А вот последнее приобретение Джулии – поистине странная и необычная вещица – оставило Лукрецию в теряться в догадках. Тяжелое, грубо выкованное кольцо с узкой изогнутой пластиной, прикрепленной к нему замочком. Лукреция моргнула и в недоумении обернулась к Джулии. Та стояла прямо за ней, так близко, что Лукреция ощущала теплое дыхание на своей шее.

– Я не понимаю, для чего это предназначено, – она наигранно надула губки.

– Это пояс верности, моя дорогая.

Джулия придвинулась еще ближе, прижимая ее к столу, на котором лежала непонятная конструкция. Лукреция изучала пояс. Двенадцать месяцев назад она и не поняла бы, о чем говорит Джулия. Свадьба, несколько ночей и лорд Сфорца открыли глаза на многое, что она предпочла бы обойти вниманием. Сегодня это целомудренное изобретение влекло ее, что почти тревожило. Лукреция протянула руку и легко, почти не касаясь, погладила украшенный край. Удивительно: вещь выглядела варварски и в то же время красиво, и впервые в жизни Лукреция задумалась, что, возможно, два понятия не всегда противоречат друг другу. 

– Как?..

– Кольцо охватывает талию, – объяснила Джулия.

Она положила руки на бедра Лукреции и надавила большими пальцами на поясницу, изображая хватку обруча.

– А пластина располагается… – маленькая проворная ладонь скользнула с бедра на живот Лукреции, еще ниже, и мягко легла на бархатное платье, едва соприкасаясь с тканью, и все же явственно там. – …Вот здесь.

Лукреция не пошевелилась. Джулия тоже замерла.

– Почему… – голос подвел Лукрецию. Она начала заново: – Почему кто-то захочет носить этот… пояс верности? Он выглядит весьма неудобно.

На стене за столом висело зеркало. В размытом отражении было видно, как улыбается, почти усмехается, Джулия.

– Думается мне, некоторые мужья с радостью бы обратились к таким изобретениям, чтобы их юные и прекрасные жены… не были развращены.

Лукреция благопристойно покраснела.  
– Действительно, разумная мысль.  
Она бы не побожилась, но, кажется, пальчики Джулии двигались по роскошной, тяжелой материи ее корсажа. Неважно, вообразила она это движение, или оно было реальным – одна только мысль напомнила о Паоло, а также о давних сладких грезах, смутных мечтаниях и желаниях, которым она до нынешнего момента не могла дать имени.

Лукреция склонилась вперед и навалилась на край стола: не только ради опоры– хотя ноги ее сейчас едва держали, – но и из-за приятного давления. Ладонь Джулии все так же лежала на низе живота, и это знание равным образом поддерживало Лукрецию и подталкивало в бездну.

– А еще, – продолжила Джулия, обдавая жарким дыханием волосы Лукреции, – некоторым доннам могла бы понравиться идея доверить такой ключик одному – и только одному – человеку.

Джулия поцеловала нежный скат плеча, не отрываясь от взгляда Лукреции в зеркале. В глазах Фарнезе плескались смех и лукавство, и Лукреция бы с удовольствием ответила тем же, но не могла: рот Джулии ласкал ее шею, рука касалась живота, а ее слова ткали перед внутренним взором запретные видения. Голова девушки самовольно откинулась назад, рот приоткрылся, щека прижалась к щеке.

– Есть ли такой человек на земле, любовь моя, кому ты доверила бы ключ?

Лукреция потянулась за ключом и посмотрела прямо в глаза Джулии. Отвести взгляд – значит, признать поражение в дружеском, но от того не менее настоящем вызове.

– Возможно.

Джулия – теплая и мягкая; ее губы настойчиво терзают чувствительное местечко в основании шеи, отчего Лукреция резко втягивает воздух; пальцы сжимаются все сильнее – чересчур сильно – и пытаются охватить ее естество через слои одежды. Лукреция вцепляется в холодный металл ключа так, что он отпечатывается на ладони, и держится, пока жар и нега плавят ее вены, выкручивая в крепкие объятия Джулии.

Она видит шелковые каштановые кудри и светлую кожу, чувствует сладкий аромат духов, ощущает, как ласково трется нос о ее затылок, слышит мягкий голос и очаровательные глупости.

Она может представить пряди жестче и темнее, мощное телосложение, знакомый с детства легкий мускусный запах, голодные и отчаянные поцелуи на шее и низкий голос, то дразнящий, то клянущийся в вечной любви.

Лукреция теряется в догадках.

Она гадает, есть ли у донны Джулии другие странные и необычные артефакты, настолько же интересные, и покажут ли их ей сегодня, завтра, на следующей неделе, когда угодно?

Она гадает, знала ли Джулия, кто займет все мысли Лукреции, или целилась наугад.

Она гадает, как же картинка в голове – яркая, отчетливая, согревающая и пьянящая – может одновременно быть такой неправильной и верной.


End file.
